


Just the Two of Us

by AlchyHolic



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26229958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlchyHolic/pseuds/AlchyHolic
Summary: Summer and Morty discuss Beth's terrible parenting.
Relationships: Morty Smith & Summer Smith
Kudos: 14





	Just the Two of Us

Summer sat nervously in the living room, Morty looking at the ground, his gaze empty. Every time she thought about that moment she cringed. How did Beth so easily make a choice, and Summer of all people.

Summer doesn't exactly have the fondest feelings for her mom. Beth is as selfish, if not more than Grandpa Rick, but at least Grandpa Rick gives off the impression of giving a fuck.

A sigh escapes Summer, shuddering as she looks over to Morty again. Morty's eyes momentarily look up, meeting Summer's gaze.

"Oh.. I..." Summer stammers, looking away, back to the TV.

"It's alright, Summer. I'm not mad at you." Morty said in a monotone voice.

"A-are you sure? What mom said was pretty messed up." she replied.

"Yeah..." Morty trailed off.

Summer couldn't keep her eyes off of Morty; the guilt was still consuming her. She got up, moving closer to Morty as she sat down by him. Morty didn't react, still looking at nothing in particular.

Summer put her arm around Morty, pulling her close as his head rested against her chest. Morty's eyes watered up slightly.

"I just... Rick always takes me on these crazy adventures that makes me question everything, but the one constant I was hoping to have was family."

Summer pulled Morty closer, her cheek pressed against Morty's; it was good just listening to Morty talk about how he feels.

"I don't know.." Morty continued.

"...It's all just so messed up. The only person I really like anymore is..." he trailed off.

"Who, Morty?" Summer's curiosity peaked.

"Well... you." Morty sighed.

Summer blushed, smiling at her brother's words.

"We're a pretty messed up family, aren't we?" she asked with a small laugh.

"Yeah..." Morty said, turning his head slightly.

With lightning fast speed, he leaned up, kissing Summer.

"M-Morty! What are you..." she began to ask, pulling away.

Morty looked back at her, tears pouring from his eyes.

"...I didn't... know you liked me that way." Summer nervously laughed.

Morty had no response, still giving an empty stare. Summer felt awful, looking at Morty like this. The scene of Beth choosing Summer over Morty replayed in her head, causing anger to stir in her.

Summer sighed, "Want to know something Morty?" 

Morty looked up at her, meeting her eyes. With comforting eyes, Summer slowly leaned in, her lips meeting Morty's. Morty's usual awkwardness returned into his eyes, as the kiss continued, Morty becoming more and more unsure of what to do.

He wasn't even thinking this far ahead. They continued to only kiss, their lips the only thing that was touching.

Summer broke the kiss, smiling as Morty sweated, nervously stammering.

"S-Summer... I-I..." He was silenced as Summer grabbed his hand.

"Come on." Summer led Morty by the hand, up to her bedroom.

"S-Summer... we don't really have to do anything. I-I-I was just being dumb.." His words went on deaf ears, Summer motioning for him to climb up on her bed.

Morty nervously did as he was told, sitting up on the bed. Summer hopped up, laying on her back as she pulled Morty on top of her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, Summer pulling him in, their lips meeting again.

Morty had a knee and hand on each side of Summer, trying not to touch her at all. He really was at a loss.

Summer giggled, her hands guiding Morty's to her side, placing them underneath her shirt. Morty stammered, his sounds having no escape besides Summer's mouth. Summer took that as an invitation, opening her mouth as she placed his tongue in Morty's. All of Summer's motions weren't forced either, Morty began to relax. He slowly melted, his body falling on top of Summer. She didn't seem to mind as she continued the kiss, her hands slowly clawing into Morty's back as she began to get more excited.

They broke the kiss, both of them gasping for air. Morty took a look at Summer, her face completely red, tongue out with saliva dripping from it. Without uttering a word, Summer reached down and undid Morty's pants, pulling them down along with his underwear. His cock sprung forth, aiming right at Summer. Summer smiled as she pulled down her pants, inviting Morty in.

Morty gasped, still struggling to breathe in a decent gulp of air. Summer bit her lower lip, guiding his cock into her wet lips. It gladly accepted Morty, Summer moaning as it went in, her walls hugging Morty's dick tightly. Morty moaned back, almost as if he was in pain, his whole body weight still on Summer. His head barely reached Summer's chin, as she was taller than him. She smiled, still gasping for air, her entire lower body tingling.

Her arms wrapped around Morty, one hand resting on the back of Morty's head, gently caressing him. The other hand grabbed Morty's butt, Summer slowly moving it. For someone who had a bunch of practice with sex dolls, he wasn't very good at this.

Morty understood, his own hips slowly moving, in and out, Summer following along on her own. Her hand steadied him, creating a good rhythm as she began move her hips faster, belly dancing as Morty thrusted. She never let her hand leave his head, as she continued running her hand through Morty's hair, stroking and petting. Morty's movements got faster, audible slaps being echoed through her room, Summer gasping her pussy overflowed with her juices, burying her blushing face into Morty's hair. Morty continued his movements, moaning, his entire body coursing with jolt-like ecstasy with every thrust.

He was close, and Summer could tell. Her face still buried near him, she continued moving her hips.

"M-Morty... Morty..." She cooed softly into his ears.

With a final few pumps, he exploded inside of Summer, his seed overflowing. Both of them gasped, Morty completely drained of energy as he nearly passed out right there on top of Summer. Summer continued caressing Morty, running a hand through his head, the other rubbing his back.

Morty relaxed his entire body, falling asleep right on top of her, his little Morty still in her.

'I know you have it tough. So if this can help you fight your oncoming depression, so be it' She thought to herself, closing her eyes.

Morty snuggled up on Summer's breasts, his arms wrapping around her.

'I hope Grandpa Rick doesn't take this memory away from him' she thought, as she fell asleep.


End file.
